a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a burst-mode clock data recovery device and method.
b. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional clock data recovery device. As shown in FIG. 1, the clock data recovery device 100 includes a phase detector 101, a charge pump 102, a voltage-controlled oscillator 103, and a low-pass filter 104. The phase detector 101 detects a phase difference among data signals data1 to generate a phase detection signal de according to a recovery clock signal ckr. The charge pump 102 generates a voltage control signal vc1, according to the phase detection signal de. The voltage-controlled oscillator 103 generates the recovery clock signal ckr according to the voltage control signal vc1, and the voltage control signal vc1 is low-pass filtered by the low-pass filter 104.
However, since the clock data recovery device 100 is required to relock the phase and frequency when exiting a stall mode, it may cost considerable time and thus lower the speed.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a clock data recovery device and a method capable of fast locking phase and frequency.